The Birth of Alchemy
by Xlade Terinas
Summary: With the defeat of the Adaphagos the world is in the throes of rebirth. When the spirits find they cannot produce mana as they had been able to do in the presence of the blastia, the world itself facilitates its survival through the birth of Psychic Energy that flows through those that used blastia. However, power always attracts tragedy and Brave Vesperia must seal it away.[1Shot]


**A/N:: A bit of an odd thought that one day crossed into my mind as I finished Tales of Vesperia for the fourth time and started a new play through of Golden Sun for the umpteenth time. So I figured I'd make a one-shot 'what if' sort of deal. While this story deals pretty much exclusively with Tales of Vesperia characters and is rather rushed, I do want to emphasize that this is more of an announcement of my return story. That being said I still hope this is at least somewhat enjoyable for someone out there! :D**

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia or Golden Sun. I do not make any money from this story and it is purely a work of fiction for non-profit sharing and enjoyment of fellow fans.**

* * *

The world was changing, no one could deny that one fact, but the people it was affecting the most was definitely the people who had been so reliant on blastia of all sizes and types to exist.

It was odd, especially to scientists like Rita Mordio, that the spirits could not produce mana as they had originally hoped once the world's blastia were gone. With that fact coming to light a comparable technology was forever lost to the new world and people began to suffer, until those who had actively used Bohdi blastia for most of their lives began to develop the ability to use different techniques altogether.

It had at first started with Estelle and Rita who were more in tune with the mental aspect of blastia and arte use; they discovered they could call upon abilities from a specific elemental school (and sometimes a second that shared properties with the first), and to their amazement it was a talent that was fueled almost exclusively by their mind and the energy consumed replenished itself quite easily. The next group from Brave Vesperia to experience the change had been Raven, Karol, and surprisingly enough Repede. When the wolf-dog managed his first feat of what was then being called Psychic Energy, he surprised the group further by cheering in exuberance in the human language, all within their minds.

Many years past and all the blastia users, those from outside Brave Vesperia as well, began to develop the ability to use these magnificent abilities which were shortened to Psynergy for simplicity's sake, and as the people began to grow more confident of their new world, as well as deciding for a completely fresh start from the world they used to be a part of, the world banded together for the greatest feat that would ever be attempted.

All the users of Mercury (water and ice) and Venus (earth and plant) psynergy stood together and reformed the very planet they lived on, going so far as to rename Terca Luminous to Weyard, a sign of their new beginning. The spirits themselves sought to aid the new age of the world and offered their support in a way though impossible before as they evolved once more into being known as Djinn, and utilizing their impressive stores of power constructed concentrated orbs of pure elemental force, one for each of the four schools of common psynergy. The only two at this time who didn't have any psynergy who were avid users of blastia were Yuri and Flynn.

The two silently lamented their lack of usefulness for their friends until both of them felt something they never had before, a burst of energy so in tune with them that it felt alien to them, even with the description of psynergy given to them by their friends. And as near pure darkness and light exploded from their beings, the first adepts of Luna and Sol were born.

Yuri found quickly that the Luna element gave birth to Darkness and Force while Flynn discovered that the Sol element gave birth to Light and Redirection, as though once more showing that they were two parts of a single entity. Brave Vesperia met once more after the world was reformed, atop a large mountain made in testament to the old world, where a sanctum of sorts had already been erected to guard the elemental stars for fear of their power being used by a madman like Alexei had done with Blastia.

That was when everything went south.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Scene Shift:: Mt. Aleph =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hey guys, it's been a long time!" Karol's voice, while deeper and clearly more mature than before was still incredibly indicative of his excitable nature as well as slightly impulsive attitude.

"Looks like the idiot couldn't hold it in any longer, looks like I owe you a couple hundred Gald Repede." Rita's snarky voice cut in, causing Karol to groan in protest that she couldn't refrain from insulting him.

"_Let the poor kid be Rita, you know as well as I do that for his attitude to remain so upbeat is nothing short of a miracle_" this time the almost baritone tones of Repede echoed throughout the group's mind.

"Yea, it's not like he's an old man who can't even remember why he's here, right?" Raven's voice, much like his body, was not sounding very healthy and in fact it seemed that making the climb up the mountain had more or less deteriorated Raven's health farther than need be.

"Raven…" Estelle's kind voice cut in as she moved to heal him as best she could, her Mercury aligned talents also giving birth to some of the most effective healing techniques, short of a singular Venus ability.

"Estelle dear, please don't worry too much about the old man, he's lived a good long life and I doubt he'd appreciate you keeping him from his friends forever." Judith's voice and morbid view of reality hadn't lessened but Raven's nod stopped Estelle's healing, understanding the point in it all.

"And here I thought Yuri was the depressing one," Flynn's slightly jovial tune cut in.

"Hey! Last I checked, while I have my moments, you're the one constantly moping and lamenting your indecisiveness in regards to the princess." Yuri's voice had a hint of anger but it was obvious from his expression that this was simply normal for the two.

"I'm not even going to bother dignifying you with a response; however I do continue to wonder why she ever married a ruffian like you."

"What can I say; I'm a sucker for a good girl."

"Would you two quit it?!" Rita was clearly annoyed so the two wisely calmed down, not wishing to deal with her Mars (Fire and Lava) element psynergy.

The group laughed, a genuine and hearty laugh that had them all ease back into the old group dynamic they had while traveling, naturally it was Yuri who asked the most pressing question.

"Where's Patty?" His voice held an undertone of worry, he had taken to seeing the young girl as a sister and knew she wasn't one to skip out on such things.

"Yuri…" Flynn began, this was the tip off Yuri needed.

"She's gone isn't she…what happened to her?"

"Actually," Rita began, "that's what we're meeting here about. This power…even the new science of alchemy we developed thanks to the strong elemental forces are amazing…but people are like people have always been Yuri…they're causing so much death…so much destruction. We may have to leave the world's salvation in the hands of the future generation…"

Yuri grimaced, understanding immediately the implications of what Rita said, they would likely have to do something so drastic that the very way humans and adepts existed would have to be changed, the alchemy machines and similar would have to be completely halted in order for any significant change to take place. Which would mean the primal forces of the elements would have to be sealed along with the Djinn.

"How will we stop them…how will we keep people from just undoing our work without knowing what they're about to unleash."

"**That is where I come in Yuri.**" A new voice floated out from a rock that was now levitating itself with a single eye in its surface, staring and taking in its surroundings.

"**I am the first and only creation of Alchemist Rita Mordio, a project she dubbed as Wisdom. I personally prefer 'the Wise One', it sounds far more ominous, and indeed will inspire the fear of man if nothing else. I am concentrated Psynergy, and am able to replenish my reserves; I contain a bit of all Psynergy disciples as well so nothing seems out of my reach so that I can cast myself as a God. I will be the gateway by which the world may be restored. Until a group that embodies your will is born, the world will slowly decay as it must for this plan to work. I will allow a few generations to pass before history scrolls will suddenly tell the tales of horrors wrought by alchemy though…some of them will simply be the travesties of Blastia reworded to inspire great fear of the release of Alchemy.**"

Yuri stared at the rock before walking up to it and placing his hand on it, feeding it most of his Psynergy.

"When the world is ready, give them day, and then night…you carry within you my darkness, the evils born from my own actions, and the true rebirth of this world will require the world to fight against a common goal. My darkness will provide an excellent rallying point, but that is all I can give."

Flynn was next pouring all but the last of his energy into the construct.

"My light shall be the final barrier that the world will be wary of, for I have given more Sol energy than Yuri gave Luna energy. This will force the world to understand the delicate balance of things. We will leave the work of the altering of history to you 'Wise One', make sure to prevent the mistakes we made in the past."

The rest of the group noticed the somber mood and shared a final heartfelt farewell, understanding that for this to work they would ultimately have to settle away from each other so as not to risk anyone finding out about this plan, or having too much information in one place. As they moved out into the world, Yuri and Estelle created a small town at the mountain now called Mt. Aleph, called Vale, which guarded the entrance to the realm where the Elemental Stars were sealed, and as they passed away in old age no one really would have expected the amount of time that would pass between the sealing of Alchemy and the world's true revival.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Time Skip:: 1750 Years Later =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Isaac cracked his neck after leaving Vale, his close childhood friend Garet in tow.

'_I know that we've always had different ways of doing things Felix…but why do this to your sister…to your home. I will find my answers…and when that time comes, my decision to actually stop you or to follow you will be determined._'

Unknown to the young descendant of Flynn the Wise One floated above in what seemed to be joy.

'_**The winds of change are blowing and soon Yuri and Flynn's gifts will be unleashed. Young Isaac…I apologize for the great trials you will eventually have to go on for my sake…but I cannot allow you to undo your ancestor's great work if you do not have at least their resolve. You interest me Isaac…show me that I am right.**_'

And so the quest of Isaac began, with the young man in question completely unaware of the blessing he had received, or of the trials ahead of him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading all! **

**Next story will be substantially...more, and will have the first chapter out within 3-4 weeks. I intend to update it on a weekly basis (probably on Saturdays due to my rather hectic schedule. I will also be updating my profile with a handful of challenges in the near future. **

**Thanks for your time guys!**


End file.
